Stars
by The Cone
Summary: A story of Wally and Kuki. They're in a field, watching the stars, and being cute. WARNING: The following story is as fluffy as a new pillow, lol. Anyway, it's also a one-shot. Wally&Kuki. Please read and review to make a sick writer's day a bit better! ;D


**Ok, don't worry, I'm not dead. I am in fact working on A House of Cards, but my writing muse has been low lately between massive amounts of homework, rowing, and sickness (I almost threw up last night, but I held it down like a boss). Anyway, I had a neat idea when I was hanging out with my neighbor last night, and we were watching the stars. Now, in most places, you can't see very many stars, but I live on an island in the middle of nowhere, so you can see at least 2000. It's pretty incredible. So, as proof of life, here's a one-shot. Guess what It's about. :P (Oh and by the way, is there any plot? Pffft, nope. You know me...)**

**I don't proofread.**

**Cone.**

* * *

Wally and Kuki lay in an immense field, looking up at the stars set up in the heavens like diamonds thrown down hard against a black tablecloth, and left in a scattered heap. They twittered and twinkled in their celestial dance, as the two teenagers lay in the cool teal grass, looking up upon the performance.

"Wally?" Kuki whispered to the Australian boy laying next to her.

"Yeah, Kooks?" He asked in a soft reply, not wanting to shatter the calm mood that nature had submerged them in. As he waited for her reply, he just lay there, feeling the cool strands of grass tickle his neck, as an absent breeze discreetly rolled over the field.

"Have you ever thought about how we're in space?" She asked, with a light-hearted giggle. Wally sat up slightly to look at her. He could see the speckles of the stars reflected in her wondering eyes.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with a smile of his own.

"I mean, we're in space, among all of these other stars, all of this... beauty. Yet nobody ever seems to really think about it. We go about our lives as if we're separated from the rest of the universe... Just stuck in our own little bubble." The smile had left her face, replaced by a downcast look that chilled Wally more than the passing wind ever could. He lay back down, and it only took him a moment to decide what to do.

Kuki felt a hand circle around hers, sending a pang of heat up her arm and around the rest of her body. She lay back down in the grass and shut her eyes, her joyful look returning to the calm, gentle features of her face.

"Thanks, Wally..." She mumbled, and she couldn't help but grin, her glowing teeth rivaling the night sky for it's beauty.

"...For what?" He whispered into her ear, still looking up at the night sky, watching as the rhythm of the cosmos continued to subtly beat above him, and her. He could feel the blush in his cheeks. A deep red that warmed his whole body and made his mind stutter in an overload of emotion. But he didn't care anymore. He felt her soft hair mold to the shape of his neck and shoulder, as she nuzzled against his body, and wrapped her fragile hands around his strong arm.

"Just, for being here." She whispered in return. "...I love you, Wally." He felt her relax even more against his side, lost in the moment as she lay in the cool grass with her oldest friend.

"I love you too, Kuki." He mumbled against her head, with a smile on his face. He heard no answer, and figured she was asleep. But, he could've sworn he heard her sigh just a little, and tighten the grip on his arm. Wally just lay back and fixed his eyes once again on all of the many jewels high above him. Kuki was right, he thought. The world was too fixed on itself, it would be a good for all of us if we remembered that we were a part of something bigger than ourselves. And as he watched the heavens, he joined his lover and friend in sleep.

They lay there in that field, comforting each other in silence and bliss, as their planet turned quietly among the stars. Even as they hurtled through space, around the sun and the moon and the many many diamonds of space in this hectic journey, they held each other, and to them the world was still. To them, they would always be those two teenagers, lying together in a field, as the world and space spun around them.

* * *

**I love this story ^.^ It was a fun idea, and I actually think just creating it destroyed my sickness a little, it was that uplifting to write. As always, review my story please. I like reviews, they make my brain go all happy and stuff. :P The next chapter of A House of Cards will be finished in a few days, for anyone who's interested... At least I think it will. That depends on how I feel in the next 72 hours. So, again, review. Review. Review! REVIEW! K, thanks. The next chapter will be hilarious, and my other one shot, Bass Boost, will be following this one tomorrow, probably. **

**There's a giant painting of a palm tree next to my computer. True story.**

**Cone.**


End file.
